This invention is directed to a novel joining device, and more particularly to a novel joining device which is used to join together the free ends of a peripheral molding.
Molding serves a protective purpose, a decorative purpose or both, when it is carried peripherally around such things as picture frames, tray tables or other items of furniture. The free ends of such a molding usually are joined or otherwise held together by a joining device. A structural or support surface of the furniture carries the joining device upon an outwardly extending corner portion thereof. The structural or support surface of the furniture also carries the molding along the peripheral edge thereof.
A first problem encountered with use of such a joining device involves proper alignment of the joining device together with proper alignment of the end portions of the molding at the outwardly extending corner portion of the structural or support surface.
Joining together the free ends of such a molding often presents an additional problem, particularly when the molding is made of metal, namely, the free ends often have sharp edges. Moreover, the free ends often do not fit together precisely. Consequently, the joined ends provide the molding with an outwardly extending edge which is usually rough or jagged. Such an edge is often the cause of damage to property or injury to people.
Conventional joining devices or corner clips do not fully address the foregoing problems.